Go sit on the steps
by FearIsAChoice
Summary: Jade knows that her life isn't perfect. Jade knows she needs help.. but will she accept it, or will she push everyone away? [Bade story.]


_**Wrote this three years ago, this may or may not be a little weird. I do not own Victorious and I never will.**_

 _(hi megan, your rock.)_

'Go sit on the steps!' Oh my god, I can't believe this.. I hesitate for a second before I sigh and walk to the steps. Tori is looking at me, someone should slap that smirk off of her face. She is so annoying and when I tell her the truth about Ryder who only wants to use her, she doesn't listen.. and well.. later when we find out I wish right all along, Beck gets angry at me for making a sarcastic comment about it. Well.. it isn't my fault that she's that stupid, is it? I'm pretty sure she has a nice working set of brains, I just wonder why she never uses them.

Look at her.. enjoying all her attention. While I'm sitting here by myself. Beck is angry. I'm sure we'll get a fight later.. Thanks Tori.. You just made my day worse.. Like always.

While I'm thinking of ways to get out of this, Cat comes over and sits down next to me.

I smile at her, She can be annoying but she is always there for me, and she's my best friend honestly.

'Jade.. what are you...' Cat says before Beck interrupts her.

'Cat, can you leave Jade alone?'

I honestly can't believe this. Not only is he giving me a timeout in front of all our friends + Tori, now he's also ordering Cat around.

'Why? I'm fine where I am right now.'

I can't help but smile. I love her, don't tell her though otherwise she'll probably want to hug or something gross like that. Beck glances over to us with an 'Excuse me?!" look on his face.

Damn, sweet innocent Cat talking back to Beck. Everyone knows not to piss off Beck even more when he's already in a bad mood. I gotta give it to her, I'm impressed.

'Fine, whatever.' Beck quickly mumbles before he goes back to working on the song.

'Okay, as I was trying to say earlier.. What are you going to do about all this?' Cat asks me.

'Well, I warned her about Ryder. I warned her and still Beck gets angry at me. Like doesn't he see that I couldn't give two shits about her? He always wants me to be nice to her and the one time I am, it bites me in the ass. He seems really angry. I'm not sure what to do.' I confess.

'Do you want me to leave?'

I quickly grab Cat's arm.

'No, please don't.' She looks at me, I never say please. I quickly let go of her as I look the other way.

'You can go. I'm fine actually.'

She flashes me a smile and before I even realize it, she has pulled me into a hug. Normally I wouldn't let her do that but today I found myself returning the hug. We sit there for another minute until Beck walks towards us.

'Cat, can you please leave for a second?' Beck asks. Cat looks at me and I nod, sending over the message that I'm fine.

When I look around I see that everyone is watching me like I'm a part of some freak show.

'Don't you have to save your honor or something?' I snap at Tori.

When I look back up at Beck, I can see how much I've pissed him off. Beck gets angry often, sure. But when Beck is really angry with me, he has this look on his face that scares me a little.

'Jade.. I just can't believe you would do something like that. You knew she was already hurting and then you decide to rub it in on her? Why?' Beck says, although he keeps raising his voice.

'Well.. I did warn her about him! Why can't I just enjoy the fact that she got into this mess just because she was too stubborn to believe me?' I snap back at him.

'You don't try to hurt people even more when they're already hurt. Dammit, Jade.'

'She is not my friend. I don't have to do anything, thanks.'

'Okay, very well then. If you're gonna act this way, stay on these steps and when you're finally ready to apologize, you can join us.'

I can't believe this. I am not going to apologize to Tori. She should be apologizing to me. I roll my eyes as he walks away. It doesn't take long before Cat comes skipping back to me.

'What happened?' She asks as she sits back down next to me.

'He wants me to apologize to Vega. There's no way in hell that I'm doing that so I will probably just die here out of starvation since he won't let me leave the steps until I do apologize.'

I glance over at Cat and I can see that she's not sure how to reply. I look out of the window for a few moments until I hear Cat softly crying. She's covering her face with her hand so I gently grab her hand and pull it away from her face.

'Cat, what's up? Why are you crying?' I ask her in my sweetest voice.

'I.. I don't want you to die.. I will bring you food. Every day.' She says in between sobs.

I laugh softly as I pull her closer to me. Sure Cat can be annoying but I'd protect her like my little sister until the end of days.

'Come on, kid. I am not going to die, it's going to be fine. Do you want frozen yoghurt?'

Before I even finish my sentence she's already nodding her head. I know that Beck wants me to stay here but this is insane. I am not going to apologize to Vega, no matter what. I get up slowly as Cat grabs my arm, following me.

'Excuse me but Cat and I will be leaving now. Tori, have fun with your ''revenge''.'

I show her a fake smile before I look at Beck and then even my fake smile disappears. I know that if I stay here and keep looking at Beck's angry expression I'll be apologizing before I even know it so I turn around and walk out the house with Cat. Leaving our friends behind us.

Cat and I got some frozen yoghurt and then went back to her place. We're watching some Disney movie. I don't like Disney movies but Cat seems to love them. My phone starts buzzing and I already know it's Beck.

'It's a text message. Do I open it?' I ask Cat even though she is probably the worst person to ask.

Come on, Jade. Suck it up. I take a breath before I grab my phone and unlock it, not ready to read what I'm about to read.


End file.
